amistad a prueba de todo
by commanderspecter
Summary: Bien, soy yo , esta vez me han traido de vuelta. deja tu comentario, y sigue la historia porfis .. gracias
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, soy nuevo a qui , asi que espero les guste el fanfic y que lo encuentren a lo mas regular**

Fred, un chico bastante normal , pero con bastantes mas "beneficios" que los demás .Vivía feliz con su mejor amiga la agente especial Brains , en Barcelona ,y junto a su robótico amigo, Friday.

La historia comienza con un día de verano , 35º sobre Barcelona , Fred entraba al laboratorio de Braianna para invitarla a la piscina .Se entristeció , al ver que ella y Friday debían ir a una misión, se despidieron y quedaron en juntarse a jugar video juegos en la noche como todos los viernes.

Después de esto , Fred se fue a la piscina con sus amigos de siempre, la impresión que se llevo Fred al ver a Nora con un bikini muy atractivo. El pensó en llamar su atención lanzándose del tobogán mas alto , se dirigió al tobogán y asi lo hiso. Nora vio como Fred caía con gran habilidad en el agua, caminaron por la tarde después de la piscina en la fuente de soda. A Fred se le presento una oportunidad única en su vida, la de robarle un beso al amor de su vida, como todo un galana si lo hiso el jovencito… Fue una tarde única para el, y se pondría mejor al ponerse a jugar video juegos en la noche con sus tres mejores amigos en toda la vasta inmensidad del universo.

Llego a su casa y se fue a bañar ,se cambio de ropa y fue a la casa de Braianna, toco el timbre y le abrió Roberta ( la madre robot de Braianna) , esta le dio permiso de ingresar al domicilio. Se entero de que Braianna no había llegado, ella siempre llegaba de cualquier misión a las 9:30 pm a mas tardar , y ya eran las 10:00 pm. A las 10:15 pm la inquietud le gano a Fred , se dirigió al laboratorio y trato de contactar al padre de Brains, el super comandante de los protectores. Después de 1 hra. De intentar contactar al hombre , tubo una respuesta de este, se veía demacrado… Fred le pregunto por su hija, el hombre rompió en llanto… Despues de que el padre de Braianna se tranquilizo, decidió que debía decirle al joven lo ocurrido, pues Fred era el mejor y único amigo de Braianna en la tierra de que tenia conocimiento, No se atrevió a decirle a pesar de estar muy decidido, así que le envió los informes de misión, al recibirlos Fred constato de que el informe llevaba el cello de "Misión fallida"… El informe decía lo siguiente :

_Informe de misión , Agente " Brains"_

_Informe incompleto…_

_Resultado de misión: Fallida._

_Situación : Se ha descubierto un cargamento de explosivos de hidrogeno inestables, en un carguero pirata. Van en dirección a Directus ( vectores 2,3 – 7,8), se sospecha que "Carahuevo" dirige este ejercito de piratas._

_Calificación : critico_

_Sospechoso: Carahuevo_

_No hay mas novedades._

Fred , quedo mudo , pero no parecía nada para su amiga y su robot… Pero después el comandante le dijo lo siguiente.

**Supercomandante** : Fred, mi h-hija… no regreso de su misión, me refiero a que… ( con lagrimas en sus ojos) … No regreso , N-N-No.. regreso con … v-v-vida…. Todo fue una trampa , el sabia que ella iría con El robot , pero no se como lo venció…estoy solo ahora hijo, hace 15 años atrás , perdi a mi esposa… Braianna era solo una bebe, tenia solo dos años. Carahuevo ya me ha quitado a mis dos damitas…

Después de esa dramática confesión , el supercomandante le envió el informe de resultados de la misión en que murió la madre de Braianna.

_Situación: Misil de hidrógeno inestable, con dirección a la tierra , posible explosión nuclear en Washington DC…_

_Resultados de misión : Fallida_

_Resultado de la agente : muerte_

_Causa de la muerte: múltiples golpes en la cara y abdomen, cortes críticos en brazos y zona abdominal, rastros de violenta violación por parte de el sospechoso, perdida del oído derecho…_

_Sospechoso : Carahuevo_

_Nota adicional : podremos caer, pero nunca rendirnos…._

Fred quedo totalmente destrozado , de inmediato pregunto a el supercomandante : " ¡¿ Como sabe que Brains y Friday están muertos?!". El supercomandante le envió un video como respuesta

En el video :

Se muestra , a Friday esposado sin mayores daños, 5 segundos después lo llevan a otro lugar… Carahuevo salía con su ridícula voz de siempre, solo que esta vez era irritante y desesperadamente odiosa. Se leve acompañado de cerca de 10 extraterrestres , de distintas especies, esos 10 aliens al parecer están rodeando algo, como si lo ocultasen… a continuación, el odioso alien empieza a hablar con cierto tono de triunfo:

**Carahuevo**: Bien, bien, espero me estén viendo Uds. Mandamases de los protectores. Aquí estoy yo su pesadilla flotante otra vez, se preguntaran por que estoy tan feliz, ( risa irritante) pues porque al fin he obtenido mi venganza , mi mayor dolor de cabeza esta a punto de irse y Uds. Serán testigos. (mira a sus camaradas) y creo que todos disfrutamos eliminando este dolor de cabeza, nos divertimos mucho con ese dolor de cabeza ¿no amigos? ( lo dice con un ligero tono de perversidad)… pero ( tono serio e irritante) bueno, me dejo de rodeos… ¡contemplad!.

Los demás aliens abren el circulo, y se muestra atada en un poste de la nave a nada mas ni nada menos que a Brains, llena de moretones y heridas corto-punzantes, pero estaba agonizando…

**Carahuevo**: ahora si me lo permiten yo hare los honores ( tono soberbio y triunfante ) , fuiste una gran oponente agente Brains , y disfrute mucho de tu estadía aquí, hubieras sido una gran incubadora para mis larvas que llevas dentro , pero ahora debes irte , como la insignificante humano que eres , ( la toma de la barbilla mientras empuña un sable de luz) Ultimas palabras ( tono de supremacía), ultimas suplicas, suplica por tu vida engendra( la golpea con la parte de atrás de el sable)…

**Brains** : ( escupiendo sangre) jamás te suplicaría… ( mira a la cámara con lagrimas en sus ojos )… Papá perdón , se que me advertiste sobre esto… d-devvi saber-berlo, el mismo lugar donde mamá mu-murió… te amo papá…. Dile a Fred, que-quuque- siempre fue un buen amigo, y le tengo un ….gr-gr-gran aaaf-afecto…, LOS AMO …

**Carahuevo**: ( tono de aborrecimiento) ash!, sentimientos , que asco… pero bueno fueron tus ultimas palabras, solo tengo algo que decirte, ¡que pena por mis larvas! ( coloca el sable donde esta su corazón ) … ( LO ENCIENDE )

Se ve como los ojos de Braianna se abren de dolor y luego su vida se va lentamente, queda muerta , colgando de ese poste … al cual se le cortan las amarras y Brains cae desangrándose en el suelo, el cual queda cubierto por un charco de sangre…

Carahuevo ordena que ejecuten la siguiente fase... mientras sacan el cuerpo de Braianna, mira a la cámara y dice: " Quienes se interpongan en mis planes terminaran así, y supercomandante que pena que ahora este solo "… se corta el video …

Fred, estaba destrozado … su rostro se lleno de lagrimas , y una rabia inmensa lo invadió, que dejo escapar una sola palabra en aquel silencio: ¿Por qué?... por que ella se preguntaba mientras lloraba para si, por que a con tan dramática muerte, por que tubo que sufrir tanto… por que tanto dolor…

Lo volvió a contactar el supercomandante, ambos compartieron por unos instantes, la impotencia de esto … Al terminar de hablar… llegaron a la conclusión de que el siguiente paso de Carahuevo, seria enviar el cadáver de Braianna, supusieron que lo enviarían o a el laboratorio o la nave del supercomandante, para hacerlo mas chocante…Luego Fred pidió al súper comandante que se quedara con él en el laboratorio, ya que presentía que ahí seria la siguiente jugada. El hombre acepto, y debido a la charla , él le dijo a Fred que si el gustaba podía quedarse con 3 reliquias de las misiones mas emblemáticas de Braianna… Se despidieron .

Fred se paseaba, por la casa, recordando sus aventuras con Braianna… Los divertidos momentos en la escuela, todo… entro a su habitación y no pudo evitar dejar escapar algunas lagrimas, empezó a revisar algunas fotos y como de costumbre, Fred presiono algo que no sabia estaba allí. Abrió una compuerta atrás de la cama de Braianna , y había un baúl de metal . Lo quito con gran dificultad, pues estaba lleno de armas antiguas ,repletas de polvo , serian reliquias de alguna incursión a algún lugar antiguo… Dejo de lado esas cosas viejas y se concentro en el baúl, que parecía ser de alta tecnología , y además nunca lo había visto ,tenia una pantalla en la parte de arriba , coloco su mano para sacar el polvo, y el baúl se prendió, no era cualquier pantalla era un escáner digital … que extrañamente se abrió con su palma. Examino que había dentro , eran sobres de regalos, El primero que habrio era para Friday, era una reluciente espada , que venia con un pergamino

"_ La gran espada sagrada de Dolmin_"

Fred la dejo a un lado , y busco su regalo… Un libro, un libro pequeño … Lo leyó en tanto esperaba al supercomandante.

En resumen el libro trataba sobre un planeta , Llamado "COMONA", La tierra de la cual supuestamente fue hurtada la espada que Braianna regalo a Friday, fue hurtada por un joven humano de ese planeta , sacada de la roca prohibida y mientras huía de la entidad en ese mundo conocida como dolmin, le pidió que devolviera esa espada , pues si no el planeta quedaría desolado y la espada se perdería en el universo. El joven desobedeció…pero la leyenda decía que aquel ente (conocido como Dios en la tierra ) podía devolver la vida a los caídos…Jehová , EL gran yo soy , siempre anda en busca de milagros que hacer , pero ese planeta era una obra buena de el. La espada representaba la Fe que el hombre debe tener para poder pactar con Dios, sin Fe es imposible hacer pacto con Dios. Había un templo además en COMONA , ese templo representaba la santidad de Dios ,su presencia, Fred debía ir a aquel planeta con la espada y presentarla a Jehová en su lugar santísimo , luego pactar con el para poder recuperar la vida de su amiga.

Esta revelación , se le vino en solo 10 min. Momento en el que llegaba el supercomandante. Fred bajo con los implementos hasta el laboratorio, abrazo al supercomandante , y Fred se puso a discutir sobre esta gran revelación que le había llegado… en un momento el supercomandante pensó que se trataba de burlar de el , sabiendo de por que Brains habría de tener eso en su habitación si no creía en milagros espontáneos como los de Dios, pero luego al ver la evidencia , se constato de lo que decía Fred podría ser verdad, quedo anonadado.

En ese momento se aproximaba un objeto al laboratorio, una capsula celeste –verdoso, aterrizó en el jardín , era Friday… quien había sido transformado de algún modo en capsula de transporte. En su interior llevaba el cadáver de Braianna ,estaba envuelta en una manta de ceda, o un material similar… Los tres hombres rompieron en llanto , cuando los sentimientos vencieron al supercomandante y acepto la propuesta de que Fred fuese a COMONA .

El supercomandante , ideo una excusa para excusar a Fred de toda sospecha de su familia y amigos y/o conocidos , pasaron toda la noche arreglando todo , incluso a Friday. Todo listo Usarían un Fred robotico de alta tecnología, que el comandante mando a hacer en el instante …nadie sospecharía nada ,en cuanto a Friday sus daños eran muy graves, así que no podría transformarse en algún aparato volador o arma, solo aparatos de transporte terrestre. El supercomandante dio el equipo y protección adecuada a Fred, armas laser, escudos , víveres , medicinas , un traje absolvedor de golpes, una nave espacial, Radio y lo mas importante; la espada de la leyenda. Fred y Friday irían solos en la nave , dejaron el cuerpo de Braianna en un ataúd criogenizante en el maletero.

Emprendieron el viaje al amanecer, se demoraron 3 días en llegar a COMONA a velocidad Luz , el planeta estaba cubierto de nubes blancas, las cuales provocaron interferencia en la radio , y perdieron el contacto con el supercomandante. Aterrizaron en una llanura , cerca del templo de la historia. Entraron por atrás, Fred pidió a Friday transformarse en motocicleta de carreras, así irían mas rápido, coloco a su amiga en la moto y entraron. Entraron en una sala , con 6 enormes estatuas de piedra, y en donde recaía la luz en el frontis del templo, había una especie de altar ,o mesa de piedra. Fred y Friday se acercaron allí, Fred bajo con Braianna en sus brazos y la puso en la mesa de piedra. Quitándole el manto puso después su mano en sus machacadas mejillas , beso su frente y le dijo : " te traeré de vuelta amiga "… fue en ese momento en que del traga luz del templo seres vestidos de blanco y que desprendían luz se adentraron en aquel lugar, Friday se asusto y grito : "¡Fred!, mira", Fred se dio la vuelta y desenvaino la espada, y apunto con ella a estos seres , la espada empezó a brillar y estos seres se detuvieron y luego volaron con sus alas hacia la gran luz que entraba por el tragaluz del lugar. Se escucharon trompetas, siete trompetas, y luego de un desgarrador silencio, una voluptuosa y benevolente voz hablo desde lo alto diciendo:

"** Bienvenido Fred , te estaba esperando… veo que traes una de mis espadas hijo** "

**Fred**: ¿Tu eres , el que en este planeta se conoce como dolmin?

"**Asi es, pero en tu mundo soy reconocido como Dios, y ese es en verdad mi nombre, llámame así. Ya que en esta tierra fui llamado asi por que los humanos que cree no me reconocieron, y debí destruirlos, dejando sola esta tierra**"

**Fred** : muy bien , ¿es verdad que puedes devolver la vida, resucitar si se tiene fe?

"**Todo aquel que crea en mi, puede contar conmigo, ya que soy todo poderoso… pero las almas no se pueden reclamar asi nada mas , debes pactar en mi nombre, creer en mi siempre y temerme**."

**Fred**: Te juro hacerlo Jehová, ahora ¿puedes entonces revivir a mi amiga?

"**Se a lo que vienes, puedo hacerlo, pero debo pedirte algo mas , un trabajo, una ofrenda de fe**"

**Fred**: ¿De que se trata?

" **Los aliens que hay en el universo, no son mas que demonios , salidos de el infierno, esparcidos por el universo, pero aun asi todos ellos como te habrás dado cuenta son bastante frios y llenos de lo mas obscuro que hay**."

**Fred** : Lo se ( Recordando las palabras de carahuevo, antes de que Braianna muriera )…pero a que va todo esto

"**En este mundo hay rincones obscuros, donde habitan 6 bestias, las cuales fueron las primeras que el enemigo soltó por el universo, al tener esta tierra desolada, decidi usarla como prisión ,y los ate aquí por la eternidad , sin que puedan hacer daño. No las destruí por que, a pesar de que podía, sabia que algún dia alguien regresaría aquí, buscando mi ayuda. Asi que te coloco un desafío mi hijo, derrota a estas alimañas, las cuales yo he debilitado lo suficiente para que un mortal pueda aniquilarlas**".

**Fred**: entiendo, debo destruirlas. ( dijo algo asustado)

" **No tengas miedo, porque yo estaré contigo, en lugares de delicados pastos te hare descansar ,mi vara y mi callado te sustentaran. Ten fe y cree en mi todos los días te tu vida**"

**Fred**: Creo en ti ( dijo adquiriendo energías )

" **Tu primer oponente es un gigante, atrapado entre las paredes de una montaña, es lento y torpe**."

**Fred** : entendido, ( dirige su mirada a Brains, toma su mano)

"** Ahora ve, esfuérzate y se valiente**".

Fred tomo a Friday, y salieron de allí…

"** Alza la espada al cielo y donde valla la luz estará tu objetivo, si te hieres reza a mi ,y antes de que termines te sanare**".

Fred hizo como Dios le mando, alzo la espada y un gran rayo de luz apunto a unas rocas enormes, era ese el lugar. Llegaron al cavo de 30 minutos. Fred se bajo de Friday y le dijo que aguardara allí. Debía escalar hasta la meseta mas alta, se tomo de unas piedras y comenzó su ascenso, el pensaba que le costaría ,pero se sentía mas fuerte que nunca. A grandes saltos y escalonadas subió, llego al lugar y ante sus ojos se le cruzaba un gigantesco monstruo, y antes de que Fred pensara como vencerlo Dios le hablo:

" **En su pierna yace una gran herida, apuñala ahí y trepa hasta su cabeza y clava la espada ahí y cuando lo derrotes la energía de maldad del monstro intentara entrar en ti ,usa tu espada y cúbrete**."

Asi hizo Fred, dio a la pierna izquierda, luego ascendió por los cabellos de esta especie de minotauro hasta su cabeza y lo hizo caer. Al caer vio como grandes lazos que querían prenderle, pero el hizo como dijo Dios y coloco su espada en frente de el y esta absorbió la energía mala y la destruyo. Luego de esto un gran cansancio vino sobre Fred, haciéndole caer dormido , descansando.

Fred, abrió sus ojos y despertó en el templo, se sentía repuesto y listo para seguir con la misión que se le dio.

_Dios le dio a su próximo objetivo, un monstro parecido a un halcón de pierda, con problemas en los pulmones lo que le impedía volar lejos de su prisión. Se alojaba en los restos de una ciudad hundida por un diluvio._

Fred llamo a Friday, este se le acerco y se disponían a partir, cuando Fred se percato de que Braianna no tenia ya tantos moretones, Dios cumplía como siempre hace, ya que el no es hombre para mentir , ni hijo de hombre para arrepentirse.

Fred partió, mas confiado esta vez pues el sabia que no estaba solo, el sabia que Jehová iba con el. Y ademas pensaba en lo ultimo que olló de su amiga en el momento de su muerte...

* * *

Continuara ,el próximo sábado…

perdonen por esa parte , pero fue sugerencia de pixy...


	2. Chapter 2: La gran lucha por el pacto

Ahora si escribí esta historia por mi mismo…

Jejejje… perdón si lo publique antes, es que estoy algo ajetreado con el 14 de febrero y el fin de semana… asi que aquí tienen mi historia… espero la encuentren a lo mucho regular…

* * *

Fue un largo camino hasta este lugar, pero he ahí, una pequeña ciudad hundida había demasiada agua .Así que Fred debió lanzarse al agua y nadar hasta una torre de piedra, fue ahí donde un gran pájaro casi le arranca la cabeza, Fred desenvaino la espada y espero el próximo ataque , se aferro a unas saltaduras de la coraza del animal , descubrió, que este era mas una mezcla entre robot y pájaro, ya que vio que las alas tenían engranajes, y su coraza no era piedra , si no que era metal, hayo un agujero y comenzó a buscar los pulmones del monstro, pues Dios le dijo que los pulmones era su punto vital …. "¡AHÍ ESTA!"-exclamo Fred al ver que su espada se iluminaba, apuñalo los dos pulmones y en el ultimo ataque el pajaró alzo un grito de dolor y fue ahí cuando se le dijo a Fred:

"**Salta, estarás bien, si no lo haces te hundirás ,podre sacarte de ahí, pero la maldad acumulada del monstro se adentrara en ti"**

Fred salto tarde, algo de la energía maligna sea dentro en el. Se desmayo al igual como paso con su primer oponente… despertó en el templo, y se le dio su objetivo:

"**Muy parecido a lo que Uds. Llaman ninja, de forma humana yace en un castillo antiguo, mas obscuro que cualquier sombra."**

Fred condujo fuera del templo , se sentía algo mas pesado que antes, como si tuviera cargas. Llego a tal castillo, percatándose que habían dos entradas: la puerta principal y una ventana en lo alto.

"**Bien aventurados son los que van por lo difícil, yo me glorifico ahí."**

Fred usoa Friday para poder saltar desde una roca hacia la ventana. Una vez adentro:

"**Sus ojos lo delatan , te ayudare"**

Fue ahí cuando las nubes que obscurecían el planeta se disiparon haciendo que entre la luz del sol ,creado para el planeta, en el castillo. Fred y Friday caminaban sigilosamente ,hasta que …

Friday: ¡Fred cuidado! ( se apega a la pared )

Fred: (agachado) pero que fue eso… ( se pone de pie y mira la pared) ¿ una estrella de metal? ( la coge)

Fue ahí cuando dos estrellas mas fueron contra el y casi lo degolló, alzó su mirada a el techo y dos ojos rojos le miraban , fue ahí cuando un rayo exploto en el castillo. Fred y Friday saltaron a un extremo y el ninja al otro, la luz del sol entro y Fred pudo ver a su oponente, saco su espada y lo alumbro, al mismo tiempo que este parecía subirse en un caballo, en efecto un caballo de aspecto cadavérico , que salto hacia la orilla de los héroes. Fred y Friday salieron a toda velocidad de ahí mientras los perseguían.

Friday :esto es peor que jugar Slender man ¿ no Fred? ( acelera)

Fred : si, Prefiero a slender antes que a este tipo … ¡acelera!

Se dieron cuenta de que no podían seguir asi , asique Friday se dio media vuelta y se estrello contra el caballo.

Friday: Fred encárgate del malo , yo distraigo a su pony.. ven pony a que solo puedes llegar a los 60 km/hr. ( acelera con el caballo tras suyo )

El ninja ataco a Fred con sus estrellas ( shurikenes) , Fred respondió deteniéndolas , sin saber como, con la espada y atacando al ninja. Fred debía impedir que este se fuera a la obscuridad. Le dio una patada en el pecho y el ninja quedo tumbado, Fred debía dar en su corazón … pero el ninja rodo hasta las sombras. Fred se adentro , y diviso los ojos de su oponente, al ver que estos se acercaban coloco rápidamente su espada en horizontal y… la espada cayó, cayó encajada en algo , esta quedo vertica, y Fred la tomo y saco del pecho de su oponente. Al mismo tiempo que caía el oponente de Friday, salió corriendo de ahí y fue a la luz, la maldad como tentáculos acosaba con domarlo , pero

Fred se logro cubrir… El desmayo de los dos oponentes anteriores no sobrevino sobre Fred, así que debió regresar al templo acompañado de Friday . al entrar ahí se desmayo… Despertó y se le dio su próximo objetivo.

" **Bajo el lago del sur , encontraras una ballena poco temible"**

Fred y Friday fueron hacia alla, el lago era hermoso, con arboles otoñales , que daban un aspecto de que ahí no había ningún monstro , sin embargo al pasearse por la playa encontraron dos botes, Fred ordeno a Friday esperar lejos de la orilla, y se subió al bote, llegando remando hasta la parte mas onda del lago se percato de que la corriente del lago era irregular al resto, en ese momento ante el emergió una ballena negra, la cual lo diviso y lanzo una gran ola para tumbarle, afortunadamente el bote callo bien , pero Fred había quedado lejos, nado a tope para llegar hasta el bote ,y al llegar ahí la ballena puso el bote sobre su lomo. Fred usando la espada, la enterró en el suelo del bote , anclándose al , monstro ,había dado cerca del espiráculo, por lo que la ballena debía mantenerse en la superficie, saco una tabla y la enterró en el lugar de la espada, tomando esta, y el cuchillo que se le dio, fue hasta la barriga del animal, donde se hallaba su baso, el cual estaba dañado. Enterrando el cuchillo y haciéndose de este para no ser impulsado lejos llego hasta ahí y asesino al monstruo. El cual baro en la playa, barriga arriba… Fred se defendió de la maldad y se desmayo poco después.

Ya quedaba muy poco, solo dos enemigos mas y el pacto estaría sellado, Fred despertó exaltado, pues había creído escuchar la voz de su amiga. Se le dio su próximo enemigo:

" **Vas muy bien , ahora tu siguiente oponente : un lagarto de metal y piel, atrapado en una torre en ruinas. Sus pies no funcionan bien"**

Fred y Friday, partieron de nuevo, hasta una lejana llanura , desértica donde yacía una torre sepultada hasta la mitad por la arena…entraron ambos, Friday transformado en robot. Escucharon un gran gemido, y vieron en lo bajo un monstro de metal, que esplendía un brillo sobre su coraza de engranajes y cables.

Fred: ( Agachado y susurrando ) Friday, Transfórmate en un cacharro igual a ese, pero mas pequeño y femenino ( ríe)

Friday : ( sonriendo) entiendo… ( ríe y se transforma)

Friday bajo hasta donde estaba el animal, despertándolo, este examina por unos momentos a Friday y lo considera hostil, asustado Friday trepo hasta lo mas alto, el monstro solo llegaba hasta la mitad, a continuación subió hasta allí, y ataco a Friday con rayos. Fred al ver que su amigo esquivaba el ataque , saco la pistola de laser y apunto a los pies del monstro, recordando lo que Dios le dijo, el aparatejo de metal cayo , dejándolo incapaz de moverse, Fred ordena a Friday en transformarse en una cuerda para impedir que se levante. Fred bajo rápido los 12 pisos, y viendo que en su vientre vibraba ataco esa zona , y el monstro dejo de moverse, y murió … Fred se defiende de la maldad otra vez y cae en el sueño.

_Mientras tanto en las afueras del planeta :_

_Se ve una Flota de naves alienígenas, encabezadas por Carahuevo, el cual discute con su alien predecesor. Lo insulta por no haber seguido con la orden de lanzar el cuerpo de Braianna al sol, el sabe que Fred estaba en ese planeta, buscando revivir a su amiga. Carahuevo golpea a su alien predecesor y le dice : " la compasión es de débiles ,ahora pagaras por desobedecerme, por haber liberado a ANIQUILATOR 90909090, y haberlo enviado a la casa de la agente con su cadáver" El alien lo mira y le dice : "Sr. Era solo una niña… Ud. No tiene respeto por la vida", Carahuevo enfurecido saca su arma, una pistola y le dice : "Así es no respeto la vida, por que nadie la merece" Presiona el gatillo y le vuela la cabeza a este alien , un alien de su misma raza. Ordena que un grupo elite le acompañe a deshacerse de Fred y robarse el cuerpo de Braianna._

Desperto Fred, y escucho…

" **Ya casi has finalizado con el desafío, tu fe en mi sigue intacta, y guardas mi promesa, se que ha sido difícil, pero en lo difíciles en donde yo me glorifico y donde os engrandezco. Ella ya esta sana físicamente, solo falta mi aliento de vida ,y todo quedara hecho… Tu ultimo enemigo es un hombre, al igual que el ninja, pero este es mas difícil. Tal vez te de miedo pero no olvides que estoy contigo, y que solo a mi debes temer. Se encuentra en una gran plata forma ubicada al norte de donde estas , cruza tu solo el puente de madera, escala la plataforma y acaba con este ser maligno. Debes darte prisa, un enemigo mas viene en camino".**

Fred, dio un suspiro y dirigió su mirada a Braianna, quien no estabacon su manta de seda y su traje, estaba vestida con un vestido blanco, que le llegaba hasta los talones. Fred se aproximó a ella, y se percato de que en efecto no tenia heridas, el agujero que Carahuevo había hecho para matarla no estaba, la beso en la mejilla y acaricio su cabeza diciendo: " ojala creas en **ÉL** como yo ahora creo, se que podremos traerte de vuelta"

Se dirigió solo hasta las escaleras, ignorando lo de el enemigo que venia en camino. Y Friday le dijo : " Voy contigo amigo".

Fred: ( dandoce la vuelta y mirándolo,) ni lo pienses, me dijeron que debo hacerlo solo.

Friday : ( colocando sus manos juntas) Fred, Fred por favor, necesitaras una cuerda para escalar mas fácilmente.

Fred: ( poniendo su dedo índice en su labio inferior) mmm ahora que lo pienso llegare mas rápido así , y no debe de haber agua … (alegre) esta bien , que va vamos.

Friday se convirtió en moto y juntos fueron hasta el lugar indicado, se encontraron con un puente de madera, bastante inestable, Friday le dijo a Fred, que pasando rápido no se caería. Así lo hicieron aceleraron a tope, y pasaron, pero apenas Friday toco el puente su peso hizo que comenzara a caer, las tablas caían detrás de él, y legando al final , la rueda trasera de Friday no toco, estaban en el borde , Friday viendo su error, se impulso con todas sus fuerzas hacia a delante, dejando caer a Fred en el otro lado. Este se incorporo hacia Friday, mientras este caía al precipicio, el cual tenia un rio abajo. Friday antes de caer dijo…

Friday: Perdón Fred … aplasta a ese bastardo ( se cae)

Fred : ( corre agachándose en el borde hasta Friday, alzando su mano ) ¡FRIDAY! … ¡Friday reinicia! (con lagrimas en los ojos ve como Friday se transforma en robot y se hunde en el agua) ¡Fridaaay!

Fred se pone de pie y DIOS le habla…

" **ahora ves porque te dije que fueras solo, El puente no aguantaba. Fred, Carahuevo y su pandilla se dirigen hasta acá, **_**Debes darte prisa**_**. Hijo no dejes que la ira te controle"**

Fred asintió y se seco las lagrimas y escalo hasta la sima. Una vez arriba , vio una estatua de piedra , y había

algo hecho de madera en el suelo**… ** se acerco y cuando estuvo a 15mt de distancia la estatua estallo, y dejo al claro una figura humanoide totalmente obscura, como si fuese una sombra solida. Tomo el objeto de madera del suelo y se lo puso en la cara , resulto ser una mascara. Su brazo derecho era una serpiente, y en el derecho tenia una especie de catana o ninjato. Y se presento como Alan.

Alan : ( con voz diabólica, como gruñón y distorsionado ) Traes la espada que encontré cuando era un mortal en tu planeta, pero otro me la quito, y con ella se encontré otra espada, pero esta era y es mala, no me arrepiento de nada, y si tu Fred ,vienes en el nombre de **ÉL **( señala hacia lo alto) a eliminarme, para conseguir algo que **Él** te prometió, despídete de tu vida chicuelo. ( Gritando) ¡En guardia!

Fred saco el escudo plegable que el comandante le dio, desenvaino su arma, y chocaron espadas. Usando su escudo en contra de la serpiente , su espada y cuerpo para batirse contra su enemigo, libraba esta ultima lucha en este planeta. Recordando las palabras de Dios, se animaba mas y conseguía mas fuerzas… pero Alan se percato de eso y dijo.

Alan : asi que nos estas eliminando por una muchacha (separándose de FRED)…

Fred: ( poniéndose en guardia ) ¡si!

Alan : ( Riendo con tono burlesco) ayyy que tierno eres, ¿la amas?

Fred: ( enfurecido) lo ultimo que escuche de ella era que me tenia un gran afecto.

Alan : ( moviendo la cabeza y con tono burlón y molesto) no me has respondido la pregunta niño…

Fred: ( sonrojado ,y enfurecido) me atraía un poco …

Alan : awww… es una pena que muriera ( sonrisa maléfica)

Fred : ( iracundo) ¡CALLATE! (SE BATE EN COMBATE)

Alan : ( esquivando ) eso es… deja que la ira te consuma, te hace mas fuerte, es mas fácil ser fuerte con ira ¿no?

Fred se batió alimentado de ira contra este ser, al cabo de unos minutos de batalla, se sintió cansado y pesado nuevamente. El enemigo se percato de esto.

Alan: ( riendo) ahora es mi turno… (enviste a FRED extendiendo su serpiente)

Fred: ( se cubre con el escudo, y sale hasta el borde de la plataforma)

Se percato de que su escudo estaba echo añicos, vio como el enemigo se acercaba lentamente.

Fred: ( Llorando) perdón Brains, perdón Friday… todo fue en vano.

Alan : ( tono diabólico y distorsionado) Lo vez …mejor hubieras dejado a tu amiga muerta. ( empuñando su espada, para decapitar a Fred)

Fred: ( Llorando) Dios me advirtió de la ira , me trataba de decir que usarías para ganarme…

Alan : te hubieras dado cuenta antes, ahora ¿ ultimas palabras?¿ suplicas a mi?

Fred: ( Llorando aun ) Nunca te suplicaría … pero a Dios si… Padre perdón por desobedecer , escucha mi clamor, tu que has sido bueno… Perdón

Alan : Eso fue muy lindo, ahora… ( alza su espada)

En ese momento, se escucha un fuerte Trueno, y un Rayo blanco golpea a Alan… este en el suelo , se incorpora hacia su nuevo oponente …Un ángel enviado para asistir a Fred. Su nombre era Felipe, Ambos empiezan a luchar, pero estaban discutiendo…

Felipe : (Chocando espadas) Tanto tiempo ¿no ALAN?

Alan : ( Sorprendido) ¿Tu?...es hora de mi revancha

Ambos se baten en combate, Alan pierde su Brazo izquierdo, y es tirado lejos de un golpe de las alas del ángel. Alan se pone de pie

Alan: ( enojado ) no es justo , esa espada debió ser mía, ¿por que no lo fue?

Felipe: ( Serio) porque tu eras y sigues siendo malo, solo mira lo que paso en esta tierra porque un alma como la tuya consiguió salirse con una espada de estas ( empuñando su espada) y sin embargo después de no poseerla buscaste lo malo, lo obscuro y terminaste aquí, prisionero.

Alan ataca con furia, pero Felipe se agacha y con sus alas le pega en la mascara haciendo la añicos. Alan se levanta otra vez, y ataca a toda velocidad, Felipe hace lo mismo… se cruzan y Alan se arrodilla.

Felipe: ( mirando a Fred , mientras este se levanta) ¡Fred! Ahora… esta aturdido…

Fred: ( recobrando la conciencia , corre hasta el lugar del demonio) Vez que DIOS siempre responde , eso es lo que he aprendido

Fred alza un grito de batalla, y decapita al enemigo, lo invadió la soberbia , por haber matado a ese monstro ,que se olvido de otra advertencia

Felipe: ( Mirando a FRED desde lejos) Fred, ¡cuidado!

Fred no alcanzo a reaccionar ante las fuerzas malignas que salían del demonio, las cuales se adentraron en el . Fred cayo tumbado de tanta maldad.

Felipe: ( sosteniedo a Fred entre sus Brazos) ¿que hacemos Señor?

" **Se parece mucho a ti cuando eras hombre .La forma en que a veces le cuesta manejar la palabra y los malos sentimientos…pero a pesar de todo me fuiste fiel al darte cuenta de tu error" **

Felipe: ( riendo ) si, así era.

"**Llevalo tu al templo, otros enemigos de el le llegan…suéltalo cuando yo te diga"**

Felipe: ( poniéndose de pie con Fred y la espada de este ) Así hare Señor.

_Mientras tanto en el templo…_

Carahuevo y sus secuaces ingresaban, y veían como la ultima estatua de los monstros caía… vieron a una joven en la mesa, se enfurecieron al ver que era Braianna, y mas se enfurecieron al ver que solo estaba dormida. De inmediato Carahuevo ordeno decapitarla. Pero se escucho que algo caía bajo el traga luz y a continuación los aliens se daban la vuelta para ver, Carahuevo exclamo con furia : "!TU!" . En ese momento Fred se ponía de pie, pero la energía maligna que había absorbido cambio su físico, tenia aspecto cadavérico, una especie de cuernos salía de sus Brazos, sus ojos estaban negros, al moverse le salía una especie de estela o sombra negra.

Carahuevo: ( voz irritante) OH Fred, que sorpresa, veo que estas en proceso de convertirte en uno de nosotros… ( Dirigiéndose a sus 20 camaradas ) pero no podemos dentro de este lugar… sacadlo afuera.

La multitud de aliens lo llevo hacia afuera, dejando Carahuevo a uno de sus secuaces cuidando el cuerpo dormido de Braianna . Felipe estaba escondido, espero a que todos se fueran y disparo 5 flechas para matar al tiernito, que había quedado de guardián. Se acerco a Braianna, y…

"**Cuidala, mientras me encargo de limpiar a Fred"**

El ángel asintió.

_Mientras tanto afuera…_

Carahuevo lanza a Fred a la tierra, y lo empieza a irritar con unas palabras.

Carahuevo:( tomando la barbilla de este ) muy bien Fred, tienes la suficiente maldad dentro de ti como para salvar a Brains, únete a nosotros y la dejaremos vivir.

Fred: ( levantándose para ir al templo) No, ella estará bien con **Él…**

Carahuevo: ( tomando una pistola laser ) bueno… tu lo pediste ( le dispara en la pierna izquierda)

Fred cae al suelo, y empieza a ver borroso , siente como la maldad de consume la vida. Fred exclama : "Dios perdón por ser tan ignorante, tan soberbió a veces, tan fanfarrón , salva a Braianna…" Carahuevo se le acerca, y le dice…

Carahuevo: ( sosteniendo el mismo sable de luz con el que le quito la vida a Brains) Que irónico, ¿no te parece?, ( coloca en sable de luz sobre Fred, en la zona de su corazón ) recuerdo cuando la mate, solo presione este botón …( pone su mano en el botón)…

Se escucha que alguien cae, Carahuevo y los presentes se giran y ven a uno de los suyos muerto por una saeta dorada, que esplendía un gran brillo… Después de esto 4 saetas mas derriban a 4 aliens, 4 demonios caídos. Todos huyen lejos, asustados, pues sabían quien los eliminaba, Huyeron a un bosque cercano, y de ahí observaron …

Fred seguía en el suelo, jadeando, luego vio una luz que lo segó, y a continuación una saeta Roja con un extraordinario esplendor y brillo caía de lo alto y atravesaba su corazón. Un dolor sin igual lo invadió, comenzó a envolverse de una sombra negra, esta desapareció al cabo de 2 minutos, luego Fred se levanto, y ya no tenia esas protuberancias óseas y su piel tenia su color original, tenia aquella saeta incrustada en el , atravesando su cuerpo… DIOS hablo y dijo :

"**Te** **limpiado, quítate la flecha para que la maldad salga y mi presencia entre" **

Fred tomo con sus dos manos la saeta y se la arranco, a continuación un chorro de sangre negra salía de él, a medida que la energía maligna salía Fred iba adquiriendo nuevas Fuerzas. La sangre negra dejo de correr, y sus heridas se sellaron , una luz rodeo su cuerpo, y Fred ya era el mismo, pero mejorado…

Calló la espada , un escudo , un arco y flechas.

"**Ahora termina lo que empezaste , para que puedas emprender** **cosas nuevas en tu vida"**

Fred tomo todo y los aliens salieron de sus escondites , dispuestos a matar a Fred. Pero alguien apareció atrás de Fred, era Felipe, quien antes de pelear se puso a charlar con el.

Felipe: ( colocándose a tras de el ) sabes , no siempre me he llamado Felipe…

Fred: ( mirando hacia el frente) ¿ah no? … como te llamabas antes y como te cambiaste el nombre.

Felipe: me llamaba Alexander, cuando era hombre en la tierra, gracias a Dios tuve una buena vida allá. Cuando mueres, Dios cambia tu nombre. Solo ten en mente eso, que te cambia, que multiplica, que engrandece y que da, nunca sabrás como lo hace, pero de que lo hace LO HACE ,SIEMPRE ES ASÍ

Fred: Gracias por decírmelo.

Felipe: Agradécele a** Él**

Fred: Gracias Dios.

Los aliens estando lo suficiente cerca atacan, Felipe se pone acorrer y con sus alas elimina a 5 de ellos, luego asciende , tras ya haber cumplido como se le mando. Fred toma el arco, y mientras evadía con habilidad los lásers dispara las Flechas, se carga a 5 de estos. Guarda estas armas, saca el escudo y la espada y se bate contras los 5 restantes, corto las cabezas de los 5 , solo restaba 1 , Carahuevo.

Carahuevo: ( mas irritante que nunca) te matare y luego hare a Brains mi esclava, hare como mi amo me mando… y conquistare el universo para el ( atacando a Fred)

Fred evade y golpea con su escudo al alienígena .

Fred: ( alejandoce) pues estas muy lejos de eso…

Se vuelven a batir en combate, Carahuevo trataba de hacer enojar a Fred en vanó, desconcentrándose Fred le corto la mano, y lanzo su escudo al aero-deslizador haciéndolo estallar. Carahuevo cae mal herido, Fred se coloca en frente de el. Lo mira, y a pesar que había deseado matar al alien de la misma forma en que este hizo con su amiga, su corazón le dijo que lo dejara. Se dio la media vuelta en ese momento y se disponía a subir a ver a su amiga , Justo al avanzar unos pasos Carahuevo saco una pistola y apunto a la cabeza de Fred, y… Fred sintió un disparo, que llego varios metros de su posición , volvió la vista a su enemigo, el cual yacía muerto por una lanza de gran resplandor , clavada justo en el corazón de este, Fred miro a lo alto, se arrodillo y dio gracias.

Entro corriendo al templo , miro a Braianna, toco su mano, y beso su mejilla derecha. Sintió que ella apretaba su mano, el apretó suavemente la de ella, se agacho un poquito, a la altura de los ojos de Braianna. Y espero un poco pacientemente sosteniendo su mano… poco a poco los ojos de Braianna se fueron abriendo, diviso a Fred, y lo abrazo. Le dijo todo lo que sintió y creyó ver en ese sueño… DIOS la había ido a buscar, limpiado y curado su alma y cuerpo, la puso de nuevo en el escenario de la vida. La voz de Dios y Jesús hablaron por ultima vez para ellos en ese planeta:

"**Ya todo a acabado lo hecho, hecho esta. ****Recuerden si tuvieren fe en mi como un grano de mostaza, podrán decirle a la montaña quítate y esta se quitara. Pueden caer 1000 y 10000 a tu lado, pero no temerás, porque yo Jehová estoy con todos aquellos que crean en mi. A veces , quiero que temes el camino difícil, por que ahí me glorifico, te daré: habilidad, fuerza, inteligencia y sabiduría. Si das gracias a mi nombre , y caminas en mi presencia y gloria, respetas lo que te mando, te haré caminar en camino de paz , enderezare tus pasos y te pondré sobre un lugar alto. Bien aventurados son los que me temen y guardan mi palabra, Yo soy Jehová , el Gran yo soy. Todo aquello que esta en mis manos nadie lo arrebata. En mis manos son útiles herramientas. El que bebe de mi nunca tendrá sed otra vez. Y si quedo en silencio es porque estoy trabajando en algo para ti, pero deben ser rápidos y esforzados y tomar lo que esta preparado a vuestro favor** , **la venganza es mía , yo soy rico en misericordia****." **_ ( resumen algunas de las palabras de Dios que he recibido en mi vida )_** .**

Después de esto Braianna y Fred caminaron tomados de la mano hasta la entrada, Fred se detuvo. Se quito el arco y lo dejo cerca del altar, desenvaino la espada por ultima vez y la clavo cerca del arco, la funda la dejo igual cerca de sus implementos.

Fred: ( Mirando a su amiga) Nada de esto me pertence

Braianna: ( Mirando los implementos ) Si, lo presentí cuando encontré la espada en unas ruinas de Jerusalén.

Braianna se veía mas inocente y tierna que de costumbre , Fred se daba cuenta de esto cuando escucharon algo afuera… Corrieron a ver lo que era. Grande fue su sorpresa, al ver que era Friday, carbonizado por los cortocircuitos , pero estaba vivo. Los muchachos tomaron al robot, Brains lo examino… "Estará bien " dijo ella. Fred los abrazo a los dos y les dijo que siempre los cuidaría a los 2 , Braianna dijo lo mismo, Friday también lo hizo.

Se subieron a la nave, y jamás olvidarían al gran nuevo AMIGO que habían ganado con esa incursión.

Al salir del planeta , se encontraron con la flota de Carahuevo, los estaban atacando… Braianna tomo el mando y comenzó a esquivar los laseres. En ese momento la nave del padre de Brains , llego a asistir a los muchachos. Serian 15 naves enemigas v/s la nave del supercomandante. En ese momento Fred dijo : " Por favor ayúdanos " , al instante del planeta salian nubes , y de las nubes salían relámpagos los cuales atacaban a los aliens. En menos de 10 minutos la flota de naves de Carahuevo había caído, y extrañamente el planeta ya no se divisaba. Fred recibió una llamada del supercomandante.

Supercomandante: (tono triste) Gracias, por haber eliminado a Carahuevo, gracias por vengar a Brains.

Fred: ( tono sincero y algo comico) Sr. En verdad yo no elimine a Carahuevo.

Supercomandante : ( triste y algo sorprendido) ¿Ah no? ¿ Quien lo hizo entonces?

Fred: Fue Dios

Supercomandante : ( algo incrédulo ) lo importante es que ha pagado.

Fred: ( alegre) Y Sr. Le traigo una sorpresa.

Supercomandante : ( triste) ya es una sorpresa que tu estés vivo y hayas intentado salvar a Braianna. Estoy muy agradecido, aunque no hayas podido traerla de vuelta. ( Rompe en llanto)

Se corta la transmisión Fred se da cuenta de que Braianna tenia sus ojos empapados en lagrimas, al mismo tiempo esta le decía a Fred : " llévame con mi papito Fred" .Fred la abrazo, y le dijo que iban para su nave, Comenzaron a entrar en la nave.

En la nave una gran escolta de protectores rodeo la nave, Nadie podía ver a sus piloto, el supercomandante se puso unos 50 mts, e distancia de la nave, al igual que todos. Fred abrió la cabina, todos vieron como Fred descendía con su traje rasmillado… pero para sorpresa de todos, vieron a una doncella. Una doncella de blanco, la cual bajaba de la nave, y tomaba la mano de Fred. Los ojos del supercomandante no podían creer lo que veían, camino lentamente hasta el lugar, la muchacha fijo su vista en su padre. Ambos corrieron hacia el otro, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas de alegrías, se unieron en un abrazo, un abrazo de padre e hija. Era una escena enternecedora, nadie tenia palabras para describir lo bello que fue aquel momento. El supercomandante llamo a Fred, le agradeció por devolverle a su niña, y que le premiaría por ello. Braianna interrumpió , abrazo a su padre y le dijo : " Mamá te envía saludos"… El hombre comenzó a llorar de alegría, ya no estaba solo, y no lo estaría jamás.

En esos 9 dias de ausencia de Fred en la tierra, su robot no había hecho nada más que jugar video juegos , patinar con sus amigos de siempre y haber atendido a los padres de Fred mas de lo que este acostumbraba. Todo estaba tal cual lo dejo y nadie en la tierra se percato de nada. Solo que ahora Fred llevaba una vida mejor, tenia un poderoso amigo de su lado, Dios, e iba a su casa ( la iglesia) , todos los domingos.

Esta historia concluye con una gran ceremonia, en el cuartel general de protectores, todos los oficiales formados y presentables. Se ve a Brains y a su padre en una especie de escenario, El comandante da una seña para que una banda sonora empiece a tocar un acompañamiento musical. Hace otra seña para que pasen un joven y un robot, eran Fred y Friday. Fred llevaba un traje parecido al de Brains solo que este era azul, y una chaqueta negra. Ambos subieron , y el supercomandante de dio una medalla a cada uno, una medalla a la valentía. Luego les dio otra medalla mas , la medalla de honor. Luego todos aplaudieron respetosamente, después cesados los aplausos ,Braianna se acercaba a Fred, y le ponía algo en el pecho , en su lado derecho… Era una insignia , que le hacia miembro oficial de la institución. A continuación Brains le hace un saludo militar , Fred responde igual, se separan un poco. Braianna mira a su padre y este asiente. Braianna abraza a Fred y a Friday, se separan un poco, Friday retrocede un poco… Braianna le dice : " Gracias Fred" … y le da un beso en los labios. Fred ruborizado mira al supercomandante. Este y todos los presentes aplauden un tanto mas emocionados. Después de la ceremonia , en la tierra Fred y Braianna van caminando por la playa , tomados de la mano, mientras el sol se esconde … sus huellas quedan plasmadas en la arena, mientras un nuevo sentimiento crece entre ellos, por obra de alguien el cual es amigo de todo aquel que crea en el , ese alguien es DIOS.

* * *

_Confia en Dios sin importar tu problema, debes esforzarte por lo que el tiene preparado para ti, aunque a veces no responda es porque esta trabajando a favor tuyo, solo debes mantener tu fe._

"_No temas ni desmayes , porque Jehová tu Dios estará contigo en donde quiera que vayas" ( Fragmento extraído de la biblia)_

_Gracias por haber leído... Dios te bendiga _


End file.
